


How I became a family member of Needtobreathe

by MacJackship



Category: NEEDTOBREATHE (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacJackship/pseuds/MacJackship
Summary: When I was 16 my life changed with one little concert, where I was with my best friend Marc. After that evening I had to do a hard choice that will choose my life and my friends and my family in the future.
Relationships: Bear and Bo Rinehart (as Brothers)





	How I became a family member of Needtobreathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I love that band so much. I never was at a concert from them but I hope I will someday. I write this fanfiction because I saw that there arent any fanfictions about them so yeah. Have fun with it. I will not write anything about there concerts, because I never was at one and you have to see it with your own eyes. I only will wrote some scenes about the concerts.

It was the 20th of October and my best friend Marc and I were in Hamburg for a concert from Wilder Woods. He is the lead singer of the band Needtobreathe, the best band of the whole world. But today he was here as Wilder Woods. I hope I can see him before the show. So after eating and seigtseeing we went to the gym where the concert was held. Marc and I were a little early. In three hours will the concert beginn and I was very excited.  
,, Why are we so early again?", Marc asks with a confused look on his face.  
,, Because I want to see him before the concert, "I said with a grin.   
My best friend only shakes his head and looked around. A man from the technical assistants came to us and asks with a smile:,, Aren't you two a little to early?". Marc and I noded and I explain why we are so early.,, So let's repeat that again. You two are so early because you want to see Wilder Woods when he arrives?," asks the technical and I nod my head.,, Hmmm... " In this moment a car is driving in a parking lot.,, Wait give me a second," the tech told us and went over to the car. My eyes got big as a fin man steped out of the car.,, Is that the guy we waited for?", Marc asked and I only could nod to that. I didn't even realized that their were on the way to us. The next moment he was in front of us and smiled and asked:,, So you two wanted to meet me before the show starts?".,, Y... Yes," I stuttert.,, Nice to meet you two. My name is Bear. But I think you now that already.",, Hi, my name is Marc and this is I think your biggest Fan Lara. So your name is not Wilder Woods?".,, He smiled and shooked his head.,, No it's not. That is only my artist name.",, Wilder woods comes from his two sons. Wilder and Woods Rinehart. Or am I wrong?". Marc stares at me but Bear just smiles.,, Yes your right. I see you are a big fan." I went red.,, Don't you want to come inside? It is really cold outside," he asked and we noded. As we got inside my eyes got big again. Bear just smiled again and asked:,, Do you want to sing with on stage later?".,, But I can't sing,"I said with sadness in my voice but Marc promptly said:,,That's not true she can sing. She does that everyday in her room. Music is her everything.",, Than its settled. You will sing with me on stage." I noded and my face was red. I was very very nervous.  
,,Marc do you want to see some technic?" the tech asked and Marc said yes. So now I was standing with Wilder Woods alone in the hall. After we talked for awhile, it was time for the concert to start. As he got on stage everybody screamed his name.,, Wilder Woods, Wilder Woods.",,Hello Germany," he screamed with a big smiley on his face. At first he sang Electric Woman, than Someday soon and than Keep it simple.,, Before I continue. Today I met a very big fan of mine and Needtobreathe. I asked her if she wants to sing with me. She said she can't sing but I think that everybody can sing, so please give her a big applause. Lara come to me on the stage." Nervous I entered the stage.,, Hello Hamburg.",, Do you have a favourite song from Needtobreathe, you want us to play?," he asked and I noded.,, I would love to sing my favourite song, Brother, with you." He smiled big and when he started singing I felt not so nervous anymore. 

Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need  
We get a little restless from the searching  
Get a little worn down in between  
Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea. 

He sang it with such a beautiful voice and then we both started singing:

Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home. 

Bear looked to me and grinned. His look told me that I had to sing the next alone but it also told me that I could do that.

Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart  
I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were  
Now my hands can't reach that far  
I ain't made for a rivalry I could never take this world alone  
I know that in my weakness I am stronger  
It's your love that brings me home. ~

The whole hall aplaused as we sang the next together again. 

Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night wheels are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home. 

After that it was my turn again:

And when you call  
And need me near  
Say it where’d you go  
Brother, I’m right here  
And on those days  
When the sky begins to fall  
You’re the blood of my blood  
We can get through it all. 

And then we sang together my favourite part:

Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I could be the one you call  
When you're feeling low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night wheels are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home  
Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night wheels are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home. 

As the song ends I was out of breath but sooo happyyyy.   
,,Thank you so much Bear,"I said after the show was over. I had tears in my eyes.,,You welcome Lara. Btw you have a beautiful voice.",, Thank you," I said with red cheeks.,, You now what. Do you want to become a pro singer? I could take you under my and Needtobreathes wings. But for that you have to move to the United States." I stared at him.,, Do you mean what that for real?". He noded.,, Think about it. I am here the whole week. Write me on this number. It is my phone number and you can write me on WhatsApp. But think about what you have to leave behind. But if you love the music so much than go for it." I could only nod.,, I will think about it. Then I write you." He winked me a goodbye and Marc and I drove home. The whole night I couldn't sleep. I had to think about the opportunity I got. Can I really give up my life here to become a musician? After awhile the sleep got me and I slept a deep undreaming full sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine only the Charakters: Fin, Beyza, Vanessa, Julian, Thorben and Marc. The songs are from Needtobreathe.


End file.
